Doing Nothing
by XspriteyX
Summary: This is a one shot on Spritey's musings trapped in the war-ship, it's based after chapter 12 of Red Vs Blue Authors Edition by UnknownNemesis98


**This is a one shot based on the fic by the author UnknownNemesis98, which is a fic that features other authors which are Cogg, AwriterAmongUs, ZoeyThePinkNinja, Ace, Colezilla, Petchricor, Lilihunter2163, Bluetongue12, Lightning257 and tGhUaYt!**

**This one shot is basically Spritey's musings (As I was afraid of writing the other respective authors characters wrong!) Hopefully I hope you enjoy it :D )**

So much had happened in so little time.

Freelancers showing up, Bluetongue's sacrifice, the massive warship coming in...

It just seemed to spiral from one thing to the other in a matter of moments.

Spritey had admittedly not been with the Blues very long, the ties they'd formed by being a team had happened before she'd even known they existed, which made her sadder at the thought of Bluetongue.

She hadn't gotten a chance to know him very well, but the little time they had spent in each others presence she didn't think he was that bad to be around and definitely hadn't thought him the type to give in so easily.

She didn't understand why he hadn't jumped out before going over the cliff, it just didn't make any sense, had he wanted to die? Or had he already had a back up plan like a jet pack that had failed at the last second?

Whatever the case was she had to tuck those musings away back of her mind for the time being, as she had to try and focus on the current situation at hand, being held captive.

Lili, the reds, Ace, Guy and Zoey and herself didn't look to be going anywhere outside of the cell anytime soon and no one had come for them yet, and even if their teammates were coming to the rescue it would take them quite a while to get themselves together and catch up to the ship.

So here was her dilemma, suggest waiting it out or plot an escape.

Because there was always a way out.

There was always something the captors had to have missed or not thought of and if they pooled their resources together they could get out of this.

At least she had to believe in that, or what was there left to hang on to?

Whilst Spritey may have joined the Blue team and made herself an 'enemy' to the Reds she wasn't going to leave any of them behind, because if she was going to be truthful with them all she had no intentions in anyone killing or being killed by each other.

As strange as it sounded she considered pretty much all of them allies due to their efforts when they worked together to take on Tex and to turn around after that and target them like that... Well it just didn't sit right.

Spritey glanced at the others thankful that they didn't seem seriously injured. In fact Guy and Zoey had even struck up a conversation, which was actually them both contributing creative ways of killing whoever caught them, which was better than them all being consumed in silence.

Spritey sighed and slid down the cell wall feeling utterly useless, she gazed at the ceiling as she remembered a time when she'd visited Hawaii.

It had always been a childhood ambition to attempt and fail surfing the blue seas, drink from a coconut even though she hated the stuff just because she could and best of all stretch out in the sun letting the rest of the day drift by.

_It was her one and only day in Honolulu that she'd flopped down in a cozy spot watching fluffy clouds form different shapes when a guy shaped figure blocked the sun over her, he said boredly "Move." _

_Spritey blinked and replied "And I'd do that because?" _

_The guy said "Because you wouldn't want that massive insect to crawl any further up your arm and lay eggs in your neck would you?" _

_Spritey flailed and rolled away turning around in a panic patting all over to bat away the insect, she shrieked spinning her arms "Where is it!? Where'd it go!? Is it gone!? It laid an egg in me didn't it!?" _

_The guy flopped in the spot she had previously been sitting breathing out a heavy sigh, "Oh relax, I only said that to get you to move out of my spot." _

_Spritey stopped glaring at him "That was so not cool." _

_The guy shrugged "Mm? Whatever." _

_Spritey unwilling to be beaten laid back against the tree beside him, he looked at her and said "What are you doing?" _

_She looked back at him and replied "Nothing. What are you doing?" _

_He said "Nothing." _

_She grinned "Well that that means we're doing nothing together which is the best doing nothing of all." _

_He smiled slightly "You're a weirdo you know that?" _

_Spritey beamed "I have been called that once or twice, I'm Spritey." _

_He looked back at the sky "I'm Grif."_

_ Spritey also gazed back at the clouds "So what do ya think is better, Oreo's or Jaffa cakes?" _

_"Oreo's no contest, coconut or pineapple?" _

_"Ick neither!"_

Something Spritey had always treasured from that memory of that day was just the simple peace that came from relaxing and talking to someone who wanted to do the same thing.

She gazed around the cell again, Ace seemed to be doodling some strategy on the floor, Guy and Zoey were still cranking out threats, Lili was tapping the wall perhaps looking for a weak spot or just killing her boredom.

Spritey gazed at the ceiling thinking of what they had been through so far and reasoned that since they could pull through an attack from two different freelancers they could get out of this mess because even if they were trapped for now and they couldn't do anything yet, sooner or later something would come up and they would all escape.

Until that moment came they'd have to wait it out and at least they had each other whilst they did.

Unwilling to let the others remain basically quite during the wait she asked "Hey guys what's better? Oreo's or Jaffa cakes?"

As she waited for their answers peace settled over her mind as she thought to herself _"When the time comes we'll be ready but until then doing nothing together is the best doing nothing of all." _


End file.
